


Maybe by TGP [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Dying over and over, Kaworu needs a break, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Shinji has issues, So does Kaworu, sorta end of eva compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Maybe by TGP read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Tabris is the angel of free will. He thinks maybe it's time to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe by TGP [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154928) by [TGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP). 



  
**Title** : Maybe  
**Author** : TGP  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Neon Genesis Evangelion  
**Character** : Kaworu/Shinji  
**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
**Warnings** : character death  
**Summary** : Tabris is the angel of free will. He thinks maybe it's time to use it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/154928/chapters/222785)  
**Length** 02:26:97  
Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Maybe%20by%20TGP%20\(no%20music\).mp3.zip), [mp3 music version here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Maybe%20by%20TGP%20\(Music%20version\).mp3.zip)  
[podbook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/01%20Maybe%20by%20TGP%20\(no%20music\).m4b.zip), [podbook w music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/01%20Maybe%20by%20TGP%20\(music\).m4b.zip)


End file.
